Searching
by Hammachu
Summary: Kyu, and overconfident flareon, has been terrorizing Pokemon villages and proclaiming his might, and Crystal, a slender glaceon with odd characteristics, has taken the task of confronting him. With tragic, yet similar pasts, the two took different routes to where they stand now. A heated battle between the two ensues, the outcome only budding a new feeling of acceptance within Kyu.


**Me: I know I'm supposed to be working on other fictions...**

**Crystal: Darn right you are! You're even foreshadowing a new story with this!**

**Me: I might a have something planned.. *manic snickering***

**Crystal: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Anyway, enjoy this one shot I wrote a while back and forgot about. HeH HEhAH a HA! **

* * *

**Searching: A One-Shot**

**3rd Omnicient**

* * *

A wild and imprudent flareon roamed the open fields just on the outskirts of a large, pokémon town, searching ravenously for an adequate foe. He raged through the hills,overconfidently preaching about his skills to all he passed. Many denied him of battle, being persuaded to think he was a professional in battling by his high talk. This continued for months, he, believing everyone was too terrified of his power to take him up on the challenge, raved endlessly about his bogus status as 'All Powerful.' He approached a young kit, a smug grin planted upon his presumptuous face. The little shinx cringed in fear of the older flareon, rocketing his poise further than in already was.

"This puny pokémon town is no use to me," He scoffed in the child's face, "All the weak souls here cannot stand against me and my capabilities," He proclaimed cockily. "Where must a pokémon travel to attain a sufficient partner for combat?" He raised his enflamed paw to the kit, almost singeing the poor electric-type's fur. The shinx attempted to scuffle away from the intimidating fire hound, only making away by a few feet. "And here we go again. I guess I'll just go burn down a few trees instead." He turned his body away from his child, only to be met by a sky blue figure, radiating ice cold energy. His body smashed into a small, yet well rooted figure, lightly rebounding away from her.

"Want to battle an adequate enemy, eh? I'm waiting." The glaceon pressured, flicking her tail in an impatient fashion. Her intricate oculars met his, piercing into his flesh as daggers. Her rich, lavender pools swirled to turquoise and salmon in an intriguing fashion. Her unsheathed claws dug into the soft soil as if sharp blades, prepared to attack and shed dark, claret blood. Of course, she wouldn't allow herself to do such a thing.

"You?" The flareon snickered, "Of all pokémon.. You?" His breath rushed past her spine, ruffling every inch of her shining coat along the way. "I clearly have the advantage of type and strength." The flareon snickered, running his eyes over the glaceon. "It even appears that you're are only a small bit larger than an eevee! With such puny stature, how could you possibly emerge victorious in this? I simply cannot indulge in a battle that is as unfair as this!"

"Watch your tongue, it could be your downfall. The last thing you want is to your mouth outwit your brawn." She glared at him, her lip raised in disgust. Many of the bystanders approved of what she was doing, but were frightened for the challenger's life. "After all, you seem to be deprived of a foe. You claim everyone his is 'Too Scared.' Now, here I am, challenging you to a measly battle and you wouldn't do so much as accept? Does that mean that you're the scared one? Have you only been pretending to have such might?" The fire-type took a step back, shocked that such powerful words came from such a small, dainty body. "Words are my bullets, dear, and I have the muscle to back them up; something you apparently lack."

"Fine, if you insist," The flareon whipped his body around and parted his lips I'm an uneasy grin. All that the fresh snow pokémon had stated was true; he managed to hide his fear from her. He had heard of her, Crystal was her name, and she had honed her skills through the hate of others over her years. It wasn't a lie that he was tough, which he was, he just claimed to be more than was. But what if he was unable to defeat her and his dreams were crushed? What if he did actually emerge victorious? What would he do next? All these questions encompassed his thoughts, wearly dragging his focus from the task at hand.

"Where you headed, Kyu?" Crystal questioned, cocking her head for emphasis, "The battlegrounds are the other direction." Kyu jumped to face the glaceon, puzzling and frightened emotions tied into one being. How did she know his name? Without a word, he followed her toward the flat plains, a group of watchers behind them. Within the mass of pokémon, the shinx from earlier hid, carefully making his way forward without detection. Kyu stopped to put a good distance between them before the battle begun. The horde stayed a manageable distance away from them; knowing they didn't want to get too close.

"You ready, freezerburn?" Kyu laughed, bringing back his confidence, "I'll let you take the first move."

"No, I insist, you first." The snow fox gave a sinister grin, pricking her ears attentively.

"Very well." Kyu leapt forward, letting his inner ember grow as he closed in. The flames swirled within him, growing rapidly by the second. He opened his jaw to release the fire in a thick beam, barreling straight toward his foe. Crystal's stance didn't seem to budge, but the flames didn't hesitate to keep moving. The flareon cheered to himself on scoring a direct hit, closing his maw to diminish the attack. He looked up to examine the damage he had dealt, but no trace of his icy opponent remained. Crystal was known for her intense speed, wit, and strength, but this? Was this some kind of trick? He scoped the field, left, right, but no avail. The only place he hadn't check was behind him.

He twisted around, Crystal being already in the air, tail caked with water and ready to attack. His body froze in horror; he braced himself for the pain to come. Crystal completed a pristinely formed front tuck before smiting into the fire fox's body, smashing him into the ground with brutal force. She landed skillfully, unharmed, in front of him. His legs collapsed from underneath him, just from one menacing blow. He briskly bounced up, the agony still lingering in his muscles. He formed a flame within his mouth and clenched his jaws on Crystal's shoulder, causing small red droplets to emerge from underneath her fur. She howled in pain and struck him on the forehead, forcing him to release his grip.

She looked to the heavens and roared with seething rage, every one of her bristles of fur stood on edge, crystalized and coated in ice. She charged for the flareon, a vague, white aura emanating from her. Kai noticed this, and leapt over her as she galloped past. Crystal blinked abruptly as she pirouetted around to face the flame pokémon. Before he could respond to this, the ice type had already launched a nebulous glob of energy in his direction. He attempted to dodge by merely skipping to the side, but that alone was not enough too escape the winter fox's wrath. He skidded across the tough soil, leaving a trail of dust behind his frail body. The fire type lied there for a few, brisk seconds before wearily emerging to his feet.

He watched in terror as Crystal dashed to pummel him with another Quick Attack. Her feet blazed across the singed the grass as if she were skating on ice - a glaceon's specialty. He shut his tawny eyes and allowed his inner fire to grow to severe temperatures. A heat outline could be seen coming from the thick expanse of fur beneath his neck. As the glaceon reared closer, she examined his peculiar posture. Her lavender oculars scanned his body until she observed the heat emanating from him. Immediately, she drifted to a stop and began to run the other direction.

"Where are you going!?" Kyu called with noticeable, smug grin. He shot his eyes open and sped after her. He released the charged energy he had stored, spurting from his body in lava clumps and fire. Crystal, feeling the heat, ignited Quick Attack and took a sharp turn to evade him. He shrugged it off and continued in pursuit of her, flames still blazing on his sides. Without warning, Crystal twisted in a jump, her tail coating in water, and socked him in the spine. He groaned in agonizing pain as he fell to the ground, twitching. His heart raced, the pulse pounding in his chest.

_Ba-bum, Ba-bum._

He felt dead, yet he was lying awake. Shivering from the cold water he was drenched in, he laid. Shaking in pain, he laid. Wriggling in the water, his body collapsed; he had just hit the wall. His inner blaze seemed to have come to an end - extinguished, and the water cooled his aching frame. His muscles failed him, yet his heart went on.

_Ba-bum, Ba-bum._

The freezing pain tormented his body, spasming with soreness and tender wounds. He knew he was beaten, down, and injured, but he didn't want to accept it. All his life, people looked down on him; even as a kit. He was rejected by trainers and pokemon alike, only feeding his raging fire. He was alone in life, somber sadness controlling him every day. He just wanted to be accepted, respected, and treated like he was something more than the coward of his childhood.

Training was his escape, and once he discovered he could get what he wanted through it, he began to tax others with words of hate. He would get into their minds and push them down, expecting no one to be able to get back up. Most of them didn't, but Crystal was different. Although he was persistent in his practice, he took vital shortcuts though it - ones that were necessary for growth. Crystal, however, embraced everything throughout her training, knowing it would aid her to hone her skills. She learned to love the adrenaline and physical soreness of battle through hard work, without alternative ways of bypassing important parts.

Kyu smiled, reviving old memories and tugging them to the surface. He had known Crystal all his life, and he secretly envied her. They came from the same past - rejected and alone, but for different reasons. Crystal was physically different. Puny in size and odd in her eyes, she was abused for venturing to be different. She was everything he wanted to be, and she was now looked up to and respected by her peers. This was all because she never gave up. Crystal endured the hardships and proved her worth through blood, sweat, and tears.

_But one shouldn't be so foolish in rivaling someone much stronger than himself._

Kyu cringed as Crystal's face came into view, he was barely conscious. His ears twitched as he heard laughter erupt from the crowd of bystanders, small, unnoticeable tears forming in his tawny eyes. Crystal reached out her paw to him, a kind smile upon her supple lips. Kyu didn't expect her to be so amiable. To be honest, he though she would taunt him to give him a taste of his own medicine. He grasped her paw and was pulled up, pain still pulsing through every nerve.

"Wha-why are y-you helping me? I insulted you d-deliberately and planned to humiliate you in battle..." He whispered weakly.

"I don't care what you've done," Crystal replied, "A hurt pokémon is a hurt pokémon, and a hurt pokémon needs to be helped."

"B-But, I don't understand-" The flareon's vision blurred, quickly turning to spacial darkness as he plummeted to the ground. He wasn't out for long, and when he awakened, he was alone; all but Crystal had left.

"It's about time." She breathed, approaching Kyu. He tried to stand, but tripped. Luckily, Crystal was able to catch him this time.

"Easy, there. You're still injured so don't try to do anything idiotic, yet." The fire hound flinched, she still didn't hesitate in her words. "Why did you challenge me anyway? Did you not know the limits to your power?" Kyu let an exasperated sigh.

"The truth is, I thought I could beat you. I knew who you were and knew of your strength, but I also knew if I defeated you, I would finally be respected." Crystal somehow knew he would say something along those lines; she smiled.

"No matter of power should make you an icon. You must stand up for what is right and be truthful to gain that title. No matter if the truth stings or gives strong hope, a misleading statement can, and will cause corruption."

The ice type grinned, "But all can be solved when you find the answer to understanding yourself...

You just have to keep searching_._"


End file.
